Transnasal medical procedures often require instruments to be blindly passed through bilateral nasal cavities of a patient, which exposes the nasal mucosa to inadvertent damage that can result in post-operative scarring and congestion. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.